bravecrossfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
Stats in Brave Cross are a culmination of Hero stat growth by leveling, by Hero upgrading, by Hero star-leveling, War Soul upgrading; as well as by equipment upgrades, equipment evolution, equipment refinement. The Lord is the only character that can gain additional stat buffs (and skills) from the equipping, enhancing and evolving of Wings. An overall balanced Hero should have as maximized as possible stat contributions from equipment and upgrading in order to survive longer, deal more damage, and contribute to overall Battle Power (BP). Specialized Stats # Tank and Front-stationed heroes usually have higher HP and DEF ratings; as well as skills/talents that increase DMG Reduction or Reflects DMG back at enemies. # DPS, Mid or Rear-stationed heroes usually have higher Max ATK (at the expense of a bigger range from their Min ATK), CRIT ratings, CRIT DMG and PEN DMG. # Support heroes usually have balanced ATK and DEF, with skills and talents that restore HP, promote Rage Generation (for awakening), buff ATK, DEF or debuffs against enemies. Base Stats Base Stats scale with leveling, star leveling, character upgrading, and equipment. # Min ATK: determines the lowest damage Hero can do. # Max ATK: determines the highest damage Hero can do. # DEF: determines the reduction in damage Hero takes from basic attacks and skills. # HP: determines the amount of hit points. # CRIT: determines the critical rate of Hero basic attacks and awakening. Other Stats These stats are partially determined by equipment upgrading and enchanting. # ATK SPD: determines the rate with which Heroes cast their basic attacks. # Frost RES: determines resistance to Ice DMG. # Fire RES: determines resistance to Fire DMG. # Thunder RES: determines resistance to Thunder DMG. # HP Regen: determines amount of regenerating hit points from healing skills. # PEN DMG: determines amount of additional damage that negates enemy DEF. # DMG Reduction: determines amount of DMG reduced from enemy basic attacks and skills. # Reflect (basic number): determines amount of DMG enemies will take with each landing basic attack and skill on the Hero. # Reflect (%): determines percentage of DMG enemies will take with each landing basic attack and skill on the Hero (stackable with Reflect number). # EVA (not-proven): when dealt DMG, determines the rate with which lower ATK DMG is favoured rather than higher ATK DMG. Instance/Battle Stat Changes Stat changes can occur within an instance, an arena match, or a War Stadium match by way of Hero talents and awakenings. Examples include: # Kirynite's awakening causes % reductions in DEF. # Every 6th attack of Phantom will increase his PEN DMG by 300. # Aria's awakening buffs all allies with 10% increase in ATK and DEF. # Luna's first Talent buffs DPS of ranged and mage Heroes and troops ATK by 30%. # Terra's awakening simultaneously buffs all allies' DEF and saps all enemies' DEF. Stat Increments by Equipment All equipment receive up to 6 stats from equipment evolution. These stats can be further enhanced with the use of 10,000 gold (lesser enchantment), 100 Gems or 1 Enchanting Stone (higher enchantment) at a random rate. # Weapon, Ring and Necklace enchantments increase DPS. # Armor and Boots enchantments increase survivability. Misc. EVA is solely increased by War Soul upgrading. It is the final tier to be upgraded before the next title. It is relatively uncertain how EVA factors into the overall gameplay dynamic. Category:Stats